


Our very First Christmas

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Admitting of feelings, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, can we talk?" Cas asked softly.  Dean smiled at him and Cas felt butterflies in his stomach; he felt his heart swell.</p>
<p>"Not now, Cas. I have a date", he said smiling. Cas gripped the rose tight enough to feel the thorns break the skin on his palm. He stepped back as Dean walked passed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our very First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Destiel fic. Comments are most appreciated. Have an requests? My facebook is on my profile for those who would like to request one.

Being human was a whole new thing for Castiel. He didn't understand pop culture references or social graces; he could barely understand the importance of Christmas to Dean. He stood on the doorstep of the house that Dean had found and essentially broken into. He knocked in a rhythm so Dean would know it was him. He had a blue and white dress shirt on with jeans holding a rose behind his back; he saw the little pre-decorated Christmas tree on a stand in the corner next to the television through the window.

"Come in!" Dean shouted. Castiel in and closed the door behind him. He saw Dean looking around as he kept the rose behind his back.

"Dean, can we talk?" Cas asked softly. Dean smiled at him and Cas felt butterflies in his stomach; he felt his heart swell.

"Not now, Cas. I have a date", he said smiling. Cas gripped the rose tight enough to feel the thorns break the skin on his palm. He stepped back as Dean walked passed him.

"Wish me luck, Cas", he said with a smile as he headed out, the door slamming behind him. Castiel flinched and looked at the rose, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. He ripped the petals of the rose and threw them onto the floor, slowly walking off to the room that Dean said he could occupy when he came over. He reached for the cell phone that Sam had given him a few months ago. He didn't hear the front door open as he dialed Sam's number.

\-----------------------------

Dean smiled as he saw the big breasted waitress from the diner. She gave him a coy smile and twirled a piece of her strawberry blonde hair. Something was nagging in the back of Dean's mind, _had Cas really seemed hurt?_  He leaned against the window as she rolled it down.

"Hey stud, what's going on?" She chirped. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging.

"I really hate to do this but...I think one of my friends is sick. It wouldn't be right for me to leave him the way"-"I completely understand...shall we try again tomorrow?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I'll call you, Jenna",He said as he walked back into the house. She drove off and he opened the door; he headed for Cas' room when he felt something stick to the bottom of his boots. He looked down and saw that he had stomped over some rose petals. He picked up the other pieces that he hadn't trampled, heading to Castiel's room. He paused when he heard Castiel's raised, almost hysteric in tone.

"No, Sam. I believe you were misinformed with the information that you had given me. I am not angry but his feelings for me do not run as deeply as you lead me to believe", his voice rushed out. Dean pressed his ear to the door. _Sam told Castiel that I had deep feelings for him? I mean, it's the truth but when did Sam and Cas even talk about this?_ Dean knocked on the door and he heard a muted 'Goodbye, Sam'. He heard more shuffling until the door opened. The first thing Dean noticed was Cas' disheveled hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through.

"Cas, is there something we should talk about?" Dean asked as he held up the rose petals. Castiel's dark, cobalt eyes widened but he kept his composure.

"No. You should get back to your date, Dean", he replied, looking down. Before Castiel could react Dean's hand made contact with his cheek in a gentle grasp, forcing Cas to look at him. He didn't really understand what he was doing but he just could not stand the wounded look in Cas' eyes.

"Dean", Castiel said, his voice a few octaves lower. Dean blinked and his tongue swiped around his suddenly parched lips.

"I don't understand what you're doing. But I think you should either go to bed or leave me alone", Cas said. He pulled his face away. Dean felt a guilty lurch in his heart. I didn't think Cas would feel this horrible about me trying not to spend Christmas alone.

"Dammit, Cas. What's eating you?" He questioned. Castiel tilted his head, squinting his glassy blue eyes.

"It is nothing of your concern, Dean. I just...", he trailed off, shoving his hands in his jeans.

"You just what?" Dean questioned, his voice shaking a bit. Castiel looked up at him, his regular composure lost. He looked if Dean had to guess, beaten, almost hurt.

"I believe the customary way of admitting feelings for someone is saying that you love them. Sam explained that my feelings run deeper than that of the feelings you have for him. He said I love you and at first I thought it was incapable of love. But I've counted how many times you've smiled at me since I became human. How many times I've made you laugh...how I am almost nervous anytime I am one on one with you. I love you Dean. All of you, irrevocably and unconditionally", he stated. Dean stared at him, his heart pounding in his chest almost to the point it hurt; he reached and grabbed Castiel by the collar of his shirt. Castiel looked frightened as his wide, innocent, blue eyes looked up at Dean's emerald green eyes.

"It took you long enough, idiot", Dean said before he crashed his lips to Cas'. It took Cas a moment before he responded, locking his arms around Dean's neck. Dean nipped Castiel's lips and pushed his tongue in passed his lips. Castiel uttered a low sound that vibrated through Dean's chest. Dean bit Castiel's lip as he pulled away. He admired Cas' red, kiss swollen lips, the way his eyes were blown wide with arousal.

"Dean, I understand that it was a kiss. But...do you reciprocate my sentiment?" He asked. Dean shook his head and slid his hands down Castiel's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"If I didnt, would I have kissed you? Silly Angel...But Cas, when did you talk to Sam about this?" He asked. Castiel ducked his head, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

"All the time. I've asked him so many times to explain how I feel about you. I didn't understand the way I was feeling", he said quietly. Dean laughed and pulled Cas with him as he walked to the couch, sitting down. Castiel slid one space over and sat awkwardly, playing with his tie nervously. Dean shook his head and rubbed his neck.

"We can watch Dr. Sexy, if this is too much for you", Dean whispered. Castiel glanced at him from under his thick eyelashes, uncertainty brimming in those cobalt eyes.

"Castiel, I return the sentiment. I love you. More than as a friend or a buddy. I need you. I hate saying this, because it's totally turning into a chick flick moment, but you are everything that I want", he muttered. Castiel's eyes widened as Dean, Dean Hetero Winchester confessed his feelings for the attractive angel. He reached for the remote and was happy to find that Dr. Sexy had a whole day marathon. He looked at Cas, whom, had he looked over, was watching him.

"Do you need anything, Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean shook his head with a smile and a nervous scratch to the back of his head. He grabbed Castiel by the tie and pulled him into his lap, holding him against his chest. He watched as Cas bit his lip before leaning up and placing a soft, chaste kiss on Dean's lips before he pulled away.

"Dean, Sam told me it is customary to ask for someone to be your....he used the word boyfriend. But why would it have the word friend in it? I do not wish to be friends, Dean", Castiel said, a bit of whining to his tone. Dean chuckled.

"It's just an expression, Cas. But yes, I'll be your boyfriend. Under one condition", Dean trailed off. Castiel sat up and looked at him, his eyes wide with promise.

"Yes, anything Dean", he replied. Dean shoved Cas off playfully before standing and holding his hand to the confused man. He led Castiel to the doorway of the kitchen and looked up. Castiel's gaze followed Dean's and then he looked up at Dean, even more confused.

"It's mistletoe...tradition says you're supposed to kiss under it", Dean started. Castiel's eyes squinted as he tilted his head.

"But Dean, this is not mistletoe. It's holly, mistletoe doesn't have berries", he stated. Dean sighed and shook his head. "Just shut up and let me kiss you", Dean said. He grabbed Castiel by the collar again and licked his lips as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Cas' lips. Cas melted against Dean, holding his face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. Dean opened Cas' mouth with his and pushed his tongue in, mapping out Castiel's mouth.

\-------

Dean and Castiel spent the rest of the evening watching Dr. Sexy and stealing kisses. Dean felt...at ease to simply put it. He no longer felt the self loathing, but that was just because Cas was there, chasing all his demons away. Like a knight in shining armor, Dean chases Castiel's fears and demons away; for one night, it didn't matter that monsters existed. Because they had each other.


End file.
